Dropping the mask
by Selsynn
Summary: She was so sure it would turn into a catastrophe but her sister could be so persuasive. A masquerade ball and her sinister thoughts... How much could she be wrong about everything? Modern. Darcy/Lizzy. OS fluff without pretension. (first fic in english)


_**Title** : Dropping the Mask_

 _ **Author** : Selsynn (Myself)_

 _ **Author Note** : This is my first ever (fan)fiction in the english language. So sorry for the very little ambition of the text. (i am very happy and proud to have finished it !)_

 _ **Beta-reader** : renaid (thank you very much !)_

 **Dropping the Mask**

Lizzy scowled again at her sister. Damn Jane. Damn her and her pleading eyes. Damn her sensitivity. A masquerade party. She agreed to a masquerade evening, where she knows her sister will abandon her.

Lizzy has no doubt that Jane will abandon her immediately after spotting her boyfriend in whatever disguise he was wearing.

Lizzy was not so eager to spend a night alone while the world around her smiled and took delight in her own efforts to forget the hurtful words of a certain man. A man she knows will be present tonight.

This is certain because her damn sister's boyfriend is his best friend.

Fitzwilliam Darcy. Or as he wants to be known: William Darcy, CEO extraordinaire of whatever companies and resources he possessed, and like his forefather, didn't try to share with his poor cousins.

Okay, she's mean. She knows it, but all she can remember is his prideful look of contempt. After all, she's a Bennet. She was the great-great-granddaughter of *the* man, but she's not her ancestor!

 ***** Dizzy** ** **DtM** *****

The drink in her hand did not turn sour, which is remarkable considering all the angry looks she cast at it in the last half hour. As she anticipated, Jane left her to fend for herself and was currently dancing with her handsome and agreeable partner.

Lizzy did not recognize Fitzwilliam Darcy among all the other guests. But she's so sure he was there. Why must it be a masquerade night? It's too difficult to evade someone when you can't see behind their mask!

She's in no mood to entertain strangers, let alone strangers she can't decipher with their facial expressions, due to their masks. Everyone has an eye mask, and she can't read them if she can't see their eyes.

"Hey, beautiful; want another one?"

She startled and turned toward the newcomer talking to her. Indubitably, she's the one in question. She smiled, but she knows it did not reach her eyes because the remarks of Fitzwilliam Darcy from the last month are always on her mind.

"If you pay? Why not!" she responded.

The stranger is dressed up like some animal, a cat or dog, she guessed. The disguise is no doubt homemade, but not very successful. She can't keep her eyes from wandering across the attractive body of the man. Even by the time the barman gets them two more margaritas she still cannot figure out what animal he represents.

"Okay, I will bite; what's your disguise, sir?"

She observed the mouth of the stranger slightly smiling.

"Bite? Must I be frightened to be turning into a vampire, myself?"

She chuckles at his flash of humor.

"I don't know. Maybe. You seem to be pretty tasty for an unknown species," she replies.

The stranger briskly stated, "Werewolf."

"Sorry?" startled, she didn't understand his mumbles.

He breathed and answered calmly after turning in her direction: "I'm a werewolf. My sister designed the disguise, and... Let it be said that it's the last time I agree to wear something she hand-made without seeing it first."

She smiled a bit more. His voice was pleasing and she wanted to hear more of it. And she liked the tone of voice. And the animation he used to say it. It was so different from the sparse words she got from the hateful Fitzwilliam, William, whatever, Darcy.

"You love her?" she surmised.

He responded, "My sister? Yeah, I love her a great deal. And to be honest, I know that if I could change the last week, I would agree anew. She was so depressed and seemed to be so glad for the chance to please me. Even if nobody can guess I'm a dangerous werewolf.

"Maybe it was foretold that we would meet?" Lizzy hypothesized.

He smiled and replied with a touch of humor, "Maybe. What do you think lady vampire?"

"I think..." she trailed off.

She didn't know how to answer him. Instead, she slurped again from her drink. His smile fell.

Suddenly, he said, "There's likely to be a free table in the other... Hum... the other place. On the terrace, I mean. If you're not getting cold, of course."

He stammered and flashed her a curious smile. Lizzy spent nearly a minute imagining stars in his dark gaze, even if she couldn't see it. She's sure he has piercing black-blue eyes. It's written all over him.

Finally, she regained her senses. "Let's see it?" she asked, not very certain it's a good idea.

She is enjoying her conversation with him more than she ought, she thinks, but it's too late; he grabbed his drink, and hers, and headed toward the door.

 ***** Dizzy** ** **DtM** *****

When he reached for his phone she realized in contained shock who he is. The lock-screen is the same photo with four persons: Him, Fitzwilliam Darcy, his best friend, Charles Bingley, another male she doesn't recognize, and a teenaged girl that she knows is his sister. This must be the same sister who was so terrible at creating disguises.

The masked werewolf exclaimed in shock, "Oh! It's so late. And my friend has let me down, again. He took my car to drive his new girlfriend somewhere... Two hours ago?"

She checked her phone discreetly. She supposed he's not aware of her lock-screen and background image, but she does not want to take the chance he might see it.

Yes, Jane has tried to call her. Ten calls, two messages on her voice mail and five frantic texts. But she knows already what she has to say, and after hearing it, it's confirmed; Jane will be at Charles' place. She mustn't worry; the car is where Lizzy parked it, and she will see her sister in the afternoon, as agreed before the party.

Lizzie offered, "I have my car; where do you need to go? Maybe I can drop you somewhere?"

The masked Darcy responded, "My hotel is in the historical center. If you can drop me off, I would be grateful. Small talk with taxi drivers is the last thing I want to do to finish this perfect evening."

Lizzy snorted, thinking it was great to know it's William Darcy. She preferred this version of him. This evening she spent three hours in his sole company and he was the most charming man she knew.

Lizzy picked her keys up at the reception desk and headed toward the car calling Darcy "Let's go! And where is your hotel?" she inquired.

He responded, "Cours Mirabeau, the Hotel Rotonde."

Lizzy stared at him in disbelief and turned the key. When the GPS starts, she shut it down and continued staring at Darcy. After all, why can't he stay at the most expensive hotel in the city? For surely he has the bank account to afford a room there.

"You must be richer than I thought. It's the most expensive of Aix, no?" she asked. Instead of replying, he asked, "Do you know it?"

"I used to work there," she replied. "In the lobby."

Darcy said, "It's because of my work, you know. I'm here to work on some issues, and I'm staying at this resort."

She did not say anything else, concentrating on the road. The party was outside of the city and entering it was difficult with all the street work going on.

When she arrived near the Rotonde, she saw that the Mirabeau Street was open.

"I can go near the hotel…," she begins, but he contradicted: "Oh, don't bother, Miss Vampire; I will be okay. I can walk a little."

"Nonsense," she insisted, "I can drive you right up. It's been two years since I entered the building; I want to know what has changed."

He asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"If it's alright with you?" Unsure, she continued, "I mean, I don't want to force myself on you. It's just… I haven't had the opportunity…" she trailed off.

William Darcy said, "Miss Vampire, do you want to come to my suite? I'll be delighted to continue our discussion."

Lizzy smiled and saw a mirrored expression under the eye mask of Fitzwilliam. Ironically, like Fitzwilliam's ancestor Elisabeth Darcy, she is indubitable falling in love with a man that should scorn her. Her date must hate her because of their common past, because of her link to the liar, thief and womanizer, George Wickham, who betrayed multiple times the Fitzwilliam of his time. She's a Bennet girl. In her veins runs the karma and blood of Wickham. Even if her family was adopted back by the Bennets after Wickham's misfortune and ruin, it does not erase the dishonor for her family. And with it the reason for his hatred of her.

"I'd be happy to continue, but I must insist that there is no way we take off our masks," she supplied. "We must stay Miss Vampire and Mister Werewolf."

He responded, "If you want, it's okay with me. I will not jeopardize a beautiful and witty lady who appreciates my company."

Lizzy laughed to dissipate her tension. When he knows who she is, he will be sorely displeased. She decided to get to know him better and never reveal that she knows who he is, and who she is.

 ***** Dizzy** ** **DtM** *****

The liquor bar in the most beautiful suite is well stocked, and Fitzwilliam Darcy, aka Mister Werewolf, is an accomplished host. They talk about everything, and somehow, they talk about relationships. He asks her if there is a special someone.

"Oh, no. My best friend, who is also my sister, lives with me in our flat. She's pretty serious with her boyfriend, but I don't have anybody," Lizzy replied.

In surprise, William inquired, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Lizzy replied. "No one can put with my temper. And my heart seems to be stubborn, like me, and in love with the only man that can't stand me."

He responded, "He's an idiot. Any man must be happy to have your attention. I know I would be if…"

He closed his mouth without adding anything else. She wanted to change the subject before she shouts he's the stupid one.

"And you, Mister Werewolf? Any woman in your life?" she queried.

He answered, "My little sis', and I have a best friend who is most intrusive. And my work - I'm pretty overwhelmed - and I have a dream…"

"A dream?" she asked.

He said, "Yeah. You know, the silly dream of two cats, a dog, three children and the most beautiful and intelligent person you love more than anything else…"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why it is a dream?"

He answered, "Because she loathes me. And rightly so. I'm a dumb idiot in her company. I'm rude and I may have been a little embarrassed in the beginning of our meetings…"

He sad-smiled at her, and she was disconcerted. Because she understood so well this mysterious woman. It's right that he is a bastard when he is not the pleasant self that he exhibited this evening. Moreover, she's so disappointed to learn his heart has been stolen away. Because she can't help herself but to love him. Even if all she will have after tonight will be a broken heart.

When she is alone in his kitchen, she sends a text to Jane: "Best evening in my life, but tomorrow you will be picking up shards of me all over this place. Wish me luck, sister; wish me that my heart will remain in one piece tomorrow."

She sent it and left her phone near her, to read an answer when Jane texted back. But time passed and nothing came.

 ***** Dizzy** ** **DtM** *****

She can't understand how she's in his arms. His warm body was against her as they danced. It happened somewhere between her lamentations over her lack of activity this evening and his cooperation in her scheme. Why this night? She can't fathom but grasps all she can have.

She knows he does not like to dance. He spurned her so many times, already. But tonight, she's with him. Yes, they always wear the masks, and he does not know who she is.

In the end, he said seriously, "You know, I think you're perfect there, Miss Vampire. I don't want you to go away."

She let her head on his shoulder. Oh, no, she does not want to quit the security of his embrace. She does not want to think of his reaction. All of his disappointment, his angry stare because of her family's past. Because why else?

"Do you think your dream woman will hate me because we are alone in your hotel room?" she asked.

He replied, "You know, she despises me so… No, I don't think she will hate you. And yours?"

"No… He thinks so badly of me because of my past. It'll just confirm his theory, that we redo errors of our forefathers. He thinks I'm not a good person, like my great-great-great-grandfather," she explained.

In indignation he said, "It's so idiotic to judge you based on someone you don't know. And he can't know. Unless, you are really a vampire, and he's also a very old vampire, and I'm in real danger."

"No," she replied with a stilted laugh. "It's because of the diary of Miss Mary Bennet, who adopted all of her nieces and nephews from her little sister, Lydia Wickham, that I know the story."

He puzzled, "The names seem to be a bit familiar, but I can't place them."

He searched his memory, and Lizzy opened her eyes in horror. He will recognize the name. But he continued to search his memory. Why play with her? He must know the sad story of Lydia Wickham and George Wickham, and Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy. It's his namesake, for god's sake! Like her, he must have done some research on his first name! Why does he hate and scorn her, if not because she's a great-granddaughter of George Wickham?

But what pains her most is his total indifference at the information that she is related to the Bennets. As if he does not know the name or anyone having it. Even if she knows he does not care an iota for her, seeing it is so hurtful.

He continued to lead her with the next rock dance that his hi-fi plays and she's just happy to be near him. She's happy but so sad at the same time. It's certainly the last time he will be so interested in her.

At the end of the third song, he kissed her neck and she moaned at the contact. She forgot everything that is not Fitzwilliam Darcy kissing her at last. She forgot to fear her disappointment tomorrow. She just kissed him back.

"Miss Vampire, you're sure you don't have a special power? I'm in your power."

He whispers and his low voice makes her tingle all over. She wants to believe him so much.

"You're so enthralling yourself. I'm sure there is a special power and interaction between werewolves and vampires. It's not natural," she replied.

He said, "I think, in the contrary, that we are natural. Let me help you, my Miss Vampire."

Lizzy can't help herself and kisses him with oblivion. He's her dream, and she can't have enough. Soon the music is forgotten, and while they keep their masks, they let their hands wander under her party dress and his ridiculous disguise.

She's in paradise, all her dreams coming true, all but one: he does not know who she is, and he will despise her most of all when he does realize it. But she does not want to think about it; all she wants is to get the best of the deal and love him.

When their bodies fused, she couldn't help herself and said his first name. She knows it's him, and she loves him. She knows that if their lovemaking is so beautiful it's because she loves him so much. Behind the mask, she saw that he opened his eyes wide and his mouth breathed harder. So he heard. And after some time, when he let himself rest against her, he said her name beautifully. Whispered, like a black velvet that wraps her. She fell to sleep with a dreamy smile.

She's certainly not the only Elizabeth he knows, and he does not know her full name. Everyone called her Lizzy, but there is nothing more heartwarming than the man you love saying your name like it's the entire world.

 ***** Dizzy** ** **DtM** *****

When she awoke, it was to a feather caress. His body was so warm, and she snuggled against him. She whispered his name, her thoughts full of dreaming-like concern, and forgot that if he sees her without her mask, he will loath her.

He said, "So, my Elizabeth, my dream woman, maybe, maybe we can be happy together? If it's really my name you sighed last time?"

She opened her eyes, to see him clearly without his eye mask.

"Since when do you know it's me?" she asked.

He smirked, "Since the beginning of the party. I followed Bingley, and I knew you would be with your sister. I knew from the start that you were my dream woman and I hoped to let you have a better idea of me."

"I knew when I saw your phone," she said, "When you had the message from Charles. I recognized the photo. It's your sister, with you and Charles, yes?"

He responded, "Yes, my sister, and my near brother, my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam."

He smiled and she was dumbstruck at how handsome he was, now that she can see all of his face and, above all, his eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful when you smile, Fitzwilliam. It's a pity you don't smile often," she said.

He replied, "If you're with me, I promise to try to smile more often. It's natural for you, my Elizabeth."

She was so happy; she can't understand how it was possible, after all that time, all that heartbreak, that he seemed to share her love. Her thoughts were interrupted when he began kissing her and touching her with his feather-like caress with his fingers on her breast.

 ***** Dizzy DtM *****

"Lizzy, how are you? Why didn't you answer earlier?" her sister practically screamed into the phone.

"Calm down, Jane," replied Lizzy. "All is well."

"No!" Her sister exclaimed. "I don't know where you are, but neither the car nor you are at our place, and it seems you didn't sleep here. I will ask you only one more time, Lizzy. Where are you, and how are you? I can't help myself but think it is all my fault. I should have been there for you. I am so sorry for forgetting you…"

Lizzy laughed into the phone. "Stop! Jane, it's okay, I'm okay. Actually, I'm so much more than okay. I'm so in love and he is with me too!"

"Oh, my poor girl. You had too much liquor, I knew it," said her sister, not listening to her.

"No, no, Jane, it's okay, I'm okay. I assure you!" Lizzie tried to get through to her.

Lizzy laughed a new time, and her new boyfriend stuck his head in the doorway.

"You need me, my love?" he inquired.

"No," she replied. "It's just that Jane is not getting the hint that I'm happy with you, love of my heart."

At the other end of the phone, Jane gasped.

"So… It's true? You are now in a relationship with someone? Is it someone I know?" she asked.

"You're kidding me, Jane… if you know him?" said Lizzy. "I've already told you, it's Will!"

"Will?" gasped Jane. "Like in William Darcy? Oh my god." 


End file.
